Giving Thanks
by Blondi89
Summary: It's a Thanksgiving disaster! But then again, nothing ever turns out good when Beastboy and Raven start fighting...or will it? BBXRae. Twoshot.
1. Foodfight

**_You know, I really should be studying for my finals. But, I just couldn't resist writing this story! It's a Thanksgiving, BBXRae two-shot. The next and last chapter will be up right before or after Thanksgiving. PLEASE tell me what you think of my story! I'll give you a cookie if you do._**

**_Oh and before I forget..._**

**_Happy Thanksgiving!_**

* * *

A white glob of mashed potatoes ran down a pale-gray face. 

Sharp, piercing lavender eyes shot though the mess landing on their target. The target stood there, dumbfounded. As if they themselves could not believe what had just transpired seconds before.

"What was that."

Those words snapped the dumbfounded teen out of his state of shock. The tone in which his friend spoke was so bone-numbing cold that he could not help but shiver away in fear. Swallowing the knot in his throat, he did what he would always do whenever he landed himself in trouble with the infamous Raven. He made a joke.

"Thought you could use some cover-up."

Cyborg, the innocent bystander to the whole fiasco, closed his eyes. He knew that with that one little comment, his green friend had just dug himself a deeper grave. And sure enough, Raven's glare had hardened.

"Really."

That was no question. And Beast Boy was at least smart enough not to say anything back. Or that's what Cyborg had hoped for.

The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion for the metallic superhero.

The fluid movement of BB's head moving up and down.

Raven's eyes squinting into deadly slits.

Raven's hand moving out to the bowl full of stuffing.

How that hand reached into that bowl and came out with a handful of that stuffing.

Raven pulling her arm back, only to have it spring forward.

The ball of stuffing, flying through the air towards a wide-eyed Beast Boy.

And finally, when the stuffing came into contact with the green face.

The metallic teen stood there in shock. Raven, _the_ Raven, had just thrown food at someone. The cool, calm, collected Raven had just thrown a handful of stuffing at Beast Boy. He had to be in an alternate demission or something, because this could not be for real.

Beast Boy was thinking along those same lines as he scraped some of the food off his face. He had just gotten a face-full from Raven. And unlike the usual verbal taunts it had been in the form of a home-cooked meal. So he did whatever responsible, rational-thinking, young adult would do.

He threw food back at her.

In matter of seconds, the kitchen of the Titans Tower, became a full out food war-zone. The warriors, the empathic and the jokester, engaged in the heated battle of chucking food.

Meanwhile, Cyborg ran for the common room. He dove behind the couch, hoping that it would provide some form of protection from the airborne food. He really should stop them. Robin was not going to be happy to come home to messy kitchen and Starfire would be upset that the 'Thanksgiving feast' was ruined. But even with this thought, Cyborg knew better than to get involved in one of Raven's and Beast Boy's fights. When they go for each other's throats, there's just no stopping them.

If the cybernetic teen were to ever tell that to Raven, she would have to agree. No one has ever annoyed, ticked off, or tried her patience as much as the prankster-loving changeling. No amount of mediation could ever calm the aggravation she felt whenever he crossed the line. Nobody has ever gotten underneath her skin more than Beast Boy.

But at the moment, she does not feel that irritation or frustration that Beast Boy usually fuels. No. This feeling was much lighter than that. She did not feel as tranquil as she does when she drinks her tea or as serene as does when she reads one of her books. There was too much adrenaline pumping through her veins for her body to be in a state of peace. But this feeling was not at all unpleasant. It was almost as if…she was…happy.

But that idea is ludicrous! Raven does _not_ do happy. Much less with Beast Boy. Much less having a food-fight with Beast Boy! But even with these thoughts in mind, the sorceress found it impossible to fight the smile that appeared on her face.

Beast Boy stopped, mid-attack. The sight that he was witnessing, was so unbelievable.

Raven was smiling.

Not a scowl. Not a smirk. A real, genuine smile.

And it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

With Beast Boy being immobile at the moment, it gave Raven the opportunity to hit the green teen full on. The thick layer of pudding on his face is what woke Beast Boy up from his dreamlike trance. Flashing his famous grin, he joined back in Thanksgiving food-fight.

For the next couple of minutes, both teens focused solely on the battle. They were so engrossed into the fight that they did not even hear the metal door to the Tower's entrance 'swoosh' open. They did not sense the two energies that were drawing nearer to them with ever step. However, they did stop flinging food at each other when they heard Robin's booming voice.

"STOP!"

The food-covered teens dropped their ammunition and whipped around to see a scowling Robin and a frowning Starfire behind him. The disappointment and anger that they emitted came off in waves.

Oh no, Beast Boy thought.

Mom and Dad are home.

And they do _not_ look happy.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own the Teen Titans. If I did the show would not have been cancelled. 


	2. Cleanup

Beast Boy could not believe it.

This had to be the worst Thanksgiving in history.

First, there was the turkey.

No. Not the eco-friendly tofu-turkey, the poor innocent murdered turkey that was used as a table decoration. Everyone was against him on this. They claimed that it was tradition to have a_ real _turkey for Thanksgiving dinner. So, he lost that battle.

Then, there was the food-fight.

Sure, he was the first one to throw the food. But Raven made him do it! Really, she was asking for it. (No one gets underneath his skin quite like Raven.) Besides, she didn't _have_ to throw the food back at him. She could have just thrown him out the window like she always does.

And finally, there was the punishment.

Isn't Thanksgiving about giving thanks to others and showing how much we care about our beloved ones? Well if it is, then Robin sure has a funny way of showing his love. Cleaning up a food-covered kitchen with the girl that supposedly hates his guts is _not_ his idea of a good time. And by looking at that scowl on Raven's face, Beast boy would say that she was having a 'thrilling' time as well.

Raven angrily scrubbed a cranberry stain on the white tile of the counter. This is all that green, tofu-loving, trouble-making, un-comedic Beast Boy's fault. If he hadn't of thrown that food, then they all could have been sitting down enjoying a peaceful meal together. Instead, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were out having their own dinner while she got stuck picking up filth with the prankster himself. What she wouldn't do for a cup of good herbal tea at the moment.

Beast Boy continued to mop up the mess on the floor. He couldn't really decipher what he was mopping though. Everything seemed to have meshed together to create one disgusting glob. The changeling sighed. That was a mistake. Raven looked right at him. He knew that look.

Raven was pissed.

"You know this is all your fault right."

The green teen frowned.

"My fault! How is this my fault? You're the one that made that offensive comment."

"Yes but _you're_ the one who threw the food."

"_You_ didn't have to throw back!"

Raven turned her face away. Truth was, she didn't know why she threw that food. It was almost like an impulsive thing. She couldn't describe why she did it, just that she did. This of course frustrated Raven. She was used to having all the answers, having everything figured out. Now, she didn't know what to say. So, she didn't say anything.

"Admit it Raven."

Said girl, looked over at Beast Boy from underneath her hood.

"You did it because you wanted to have some fun."

Raven's eyes widened in surprise. Where did he come up with that idea? And why does that reason not sound so horrible?

"Preposterous. That idea is so far-fetched that those video games must be making your IQ drop. I would not do something as so ridiculous as throwing food for enjoyment."

A grin flashed on Beast Boy's face.

"Oh yeah."

The sorceress squinted her lavender eyes. She did not like that 'I don't believe you' tone in his voice.

"Then how come I seen you smile."

Raven's eyes widened again in surprise. She could not believe she let something like that slip. She has a strong reputation of not showing emotion, especially happy ones.

"You must have been seeing things."

"Oh no I didn't. I've been trying to get you to smile for years Rae. And now that I finally have, I'm not going to let you say otherwise."

"First off, it's Raven not Rae. Second, it was not a smile. A scowl maybe, but not a smile."

Beast boy frowned. Why couldn't she tell him the truth? He knows that she smiled. He saw it! So why won't she say she did? It's been something he's been trying to do for years! (Well worth the wait.) So why can't she see that it's important to him? Why can't she see that her _happiness_ is important to him? His gloved hands clutched into fists.

Women can be so frustrating.

"It was a smile."

"_No_ it was not."

"_Yes_ it was."

"It was not a smile Beast Boy."

"Yes it was!"

That was it. That was the final straw for Beast Boy. In two quick strides the prankster stood parallel with Raven. His tall frame towered over the young girl, providing some sort of intimidation.

"Why can't you admit it was a smile Rae! You always do this! Denying your emotions, saying things that aren't true. Why can't you just be yourself for once Raven!"

The initial shock of having someone, anyone, yell at her in such a way drifted away and anger soon settled in.

"You know perfectly well why I can't do that Beast Boy."

"Why? Because you'll lose control. Rae, I know that you have to keep your emotions in check and everything but it's a smile! It won't and it didn't hurt anything."

"It might not have this time Beast Boy but, what about the next. I can't get used to smiling. If I do then it would make it that much easier to subdue to stronger emotions, like laughing. The more powerful the emotions get, the less likely I am to control my powers."

"But Rae-"

"No buts Beast Boy. That's the end of it. And I told you before its Raven."

Beast Boy watched as the cloak clad girl walked away and resume her previous duties. His jade green eyes glazed over as he thought about the day's event.

"Hey Raven."

The purple-haired girl closed her eyes in irritation. She_ really_ didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

"What Beast Boy?"

"You what to know what I'm thankful for?"

Raven lifted an eyebrow in question. However, she was far more confused due to the randomness of the question.

"What?"

"The remote control."

If Raven wasn't as dark as she is, she would have collapsed over, anime style. The remote control? That sounds like such a…guy answer. And what was worse, he actually looked serious.

"The remote control?"

"Yep."

Raven just stood there looking like she either didn't believe him or that she thought he was some kind of idiot. Maybe a little of both.

"Wanna know why?"

Time for a sarcastic remark.

"Please, do enlighten me, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy bit back a chuckle. Sometimes, Raven could be so predictable.

"Because it gives you total control. You can switch channels, change volume, pick another language all with clicking a button. And you know what the best part about it is?"

"You never have to get off the couch."

The green teen smiled at that one.

"No. It allows you to express yourself freely. You can watch an upbeat comedy when you want to feel happy or see a dark drama when you're feeling down. With just the click of the button, you can change your mood to how you see fit. There are no limits to the TV world and the remote that controls it."

Lavender eyes blinked in surprise. What he said, what _Beast Boy_ had just said, was actually quite… profound. And to her, it was obvious what he was implying.

Shaking her head, Raven came back down to planet earth. When she did, she noticed that Beast Boy was finishing mopping up the floor.

"Beast Boy."

Said boy looked up at the girl in front of him.

"You want to know what I'm thankful for?"

Beast Boy's eyebrow rose. He hadn't expected her to talk to him after what he said, much less ask him that question.

"What?"

Raven's lips curled into a tiny almost non-existent smile. Beast Boy jumped a little in surprise. But, it was what she said next that almost set his body into a permanent state of shock.

"You."

And with that one word, Beast Boy began to think…

Maybe this Thanksgiving wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**_Hope ya'll liked it! Please leave a review!_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do NOT own the Teen Titans. If I did then there would be a lot more BBXRae moments.


End file.
